


Unannounced Stranger

by rootlessprophecy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy
Summary: After being on the road so much Dean could use this day-off to relax, but before he could even step inside his place an unwelcome stranger is sitting on his couch waiting for him.
Kudos: 8





	Unannounced Stranger

There it was. That... THING was just sitting on his couch licking his paw then wiping his face like he owns the place. Well... Dean didn't know if it was boy, but by the way it was acting and IGNORING HIM he was sure that it was a boy. What exactly was the thing that Dean was staring at with a scowl?

"Freakin' cat I told ya to SCRAM!"

A cat. Not just any cat, but a black cat with short fur and a crooked ear. Dean had just opened his door and stood frozen in his spot as the cat turns he's head and stared at him like HE was the one intruding on the cat. Dean had taken a quick glance over his place, but could not find the source of where the cat would have used to even come inside. Setting his luggage down Dean made his way towards the couch and looked down at this... thing. He couldn't even think of him as a cat as it just appeared out of nowhere and he didn't even know how long he was in here. The cat looked up at him after cleaning his face and stared at Dean. Both of their eyes had locked onto each other with neither blinking. Dean started rubbing his shoulder.

"Well... guess you've made yourself comfortable and I told ya to scram, but you didn't. This your home now?"

The cat stayed staring at Dean, which started to creep him out. Unnerving, a stare that begged for Dean to challenge him on moving from his perched spot on the couch. This was a challenge that Dean wanted no part of so instead he sat on the couch and leaned his head back.

"What the hell am I gonna do with a cat? I have nothing for it and he's so determined-"

The cat that was on Dean's mind suddenly jumped down next to him and walked over to him. Now was the time for the cat to settle into his lap, take one last look at Dean, then lay his head down on Dean's knee and fall asleep. Dean looked down at this black cat with a crooked ear with a mixture of amusement and disbelief. There was a fifty-fifty chance that this cat could scratch him for disturbing his nap, but Dean decided to take that risk by tentatively placing a hand on the cat's side and slowly started to stroke it. Soon the cat started to purr under Dean's touch. All through this discovery Dean had gone from shock, then anger, afterward disinterested, but now... Now he was smiling down at the this thing that just happened to be inside his place with no reason except to possibly escape the outside world. Dean could sympathize with that need to runaway and hide. Some days were tough and even though he had to keep traveling he just wanted to go into a hotel room, lock the doors, and just put the day behind him while watching television. Petting this cat felt like those moments of winding down and Dean was perfectly okay with that. If that's what this cat wanted that he can be his guest.

"Bet you had it rough out there with that messed-up ear as a sign. For now I'll just call you Furball and worry 'bout getting your things later. You're making this spot too comfortable to move right now."

With that being said Furball continued to purr while Dean lazily stroked his fur while closing his eyes. This cat may have been an unwanted addition to his place, but if this was a way to relax and forget everything that's gone on then he could accept this mutual agreement that him and the cat newly named Furball will, from now on, be roommates.


End file.
